


Fuck Me, Love Me

by donotspeaktomeofdragonfire



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: First Time, I made myself laugh with some of the lines in this, M/M, Mentions of Arin being a submissive, Multi, Shameless PWP, Suzy doesn't show up she's only mentioned, blowjob, bottom!arin, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotspeaktomeofdragonfire/pseuds/donotspeaktomeofdragonfire
Summary: [A/N: i haven't written in like a year but these two are shamelessly gay and i love them deeply]Suzy has gone out for the night, leaving Arin and Dan alone in the house. They fuck for the first time and Arin begs for it.I promise my writing is better than this description... the sex is sloppy but the grammar isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> quick note for those overly grossed-out by such things: the terms "daddy" and "babygirl" are used a couple of times here. it can be passed off as canon-typical banter but i just figured i'd warn you. i mean frankly you think this is disgusting you shoulda seen the rough draft son

     Arin held his hands tentatively at Danny’s skinny hips, his thumbs making small circles on the prominent hip bones.

     “Man, I can’t believe this. Do you know how long --”

     Danny giggled low and pressed his forehead against Arin’s. “Yeah, since practically we fuckin’ met. You’ve been telling me. So, like, five years or something?”

     “Well, I liked you before Grumps, remember? But, ah, whatever.”

     “Yeah, it kinda doesn’t matter when we’re standing in your fucking bedroom and you can’t stop staring at my boner.”

     “I never stop staring at your boner, Danny. Besides, I’m not staring at your boner, I’m staring at the tent in your crotch.” They both snorted. Humor helped defuse the situation they were in -- neither of them could quite convince themselves that this wasn’t just a wet dream.

     “God damn,” Arin whispered, mostly to himself, before looking up at Danny’s face and pressing their lips together like a starving man devouring a meal.

     Dan was a _fucking good kisser._ And Arin was _never_ going to be able to make it up to Suzy for setting this up and then just leaving for dinner. She’d said before that she always wanted to be there when Arin and Dan finally got together, but had told them both that she’d give them the privacy at least on their first time.

     First time. Implying that there would be _more_ times.

     But fuck, Arin can not focus on the future when Dan seems absolutely determined to make him melt into a puddle of fat and chins before they can even get their clothes off. His tongue slid along the hard palate of Arin’s mouth, and Arin groaned, pressing his body close to the taller man. Dan wasn’t _that_ much taller than Arin, but he found himself stretching up onto his toes just to follow Danny’s mouth.

     Dan pulled away and laughed, gently. “Dude, you taste almost as bad as your burps smell.”

     Arin sputtered. “Buh -- I swear I brushed my teeth, dude. You’re just fuckin’ with me.”

     “Yeah, I am,” Danny muttered warmly, leaning down again to press his lips against Arin’s neck. Arin moaned like he was being paid to do it, his hands slipping off Danny’s hips to wrap around his back and bring them tighter together. Heat shot through his groin as their cocks found pressure, and Arin was rewarded with an equally lewd groan from Danny. Arin slipped one of his hands downwards again, taking this golden opportunity to grab Dan’s fucking _luscious_ ass. For such a skinny man, he had no right to sport such a perfect ass, but you wouldn’t catch Arin complaining.

     “God, Danny,” Arin whined. He had waited _so long_ for this that his cock wasn’t going to wait. He ground against the older man so desperately that he almost felt like humping Dan’s leg.

     “A’right, a’right, okay,” Danny assured him, walking them both backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. “You don’t have to beg… unless you really want to,” he added, in a low voice that rumbled the heat in Arin’s gut.

     “Beg? Oh man, I can beg,” Arin laughed breathily. “Please, Dan, Danny, _please_ fuck me, fuck me good, come _on_ ,” he keened, pushing Danny back onto the bed and straddling his legs with ease.

     “Holy fuck,” Dan breathed, and Arin grinned with pride.

     Arin grinned, knowing he could impress Danny with this, of all things. If there was one thing he was good at (and it usually wasn’t video games) it was begging, and taking a cock. Okay, that was two things, but what did he fucking care about counting.

     Arin ground his thick ass against Dan’s still-clothed erection, watching Danny’s head tilt back in pleasure.

     “Yeah, come on, Danny, Daddy, please fuck me, fuck me _good_ , I need you _so bad_ , I need to feel you in me, fuck me until I can’t walk for days, please, _Daddy Danny_ , ” he begged, quickly slipping off his pink tee and moving to slide his hands under Dan’s shirt as well.

     Dan yelped. “Oh, Jesus, your hands are cold,” he exclaimed, eyes snapping open. But he took the hint and stripped off his own shirt, foolishly leaving his nipples exposed to Arin’s whim. Arin’s whim was, of course, to bend nearly in half and clasp his mouth around one of them, drawing a whoop from the poor man. “Jesus, Arin!”

     Arin hummed, running his tongue over the tip and sucking lightly. He was delighted that it made Dan groan, but stopped quickly, leaning up to peck Danny on the lips. “Maybe next time I’ll suck your dick,” he teased, “but this time I’d like to get to the main event.”

     Danny looked suddenly nervous, even behind his flushed face and blown pupils. “Yeah, that. I’m…”

     “You’re fucking me, right? I mean,” Arin faltered, mirroring the mood of his partner. “You can always say no, you know, I’m not gonna, not gonna force you, you know…”

     “I mean, I want to!” Danny rushed. “No, man, we’ve come this far, and holy shit am I hard. I just, you know, you’re, kind of an exception to a rule, I don’t –“

     “Oh, naw, man, I get it. It’s ‘cause I’m a dude, yeah? Psh, no worries, anal with a guy isn’t really different than anal with a girl. Except there’s more penis involved. I mean,” he looked thoughtful for a moment, “sometimes a girl’s got a penis, but really that’s not what we’re talking about here.”

     “Arin,” Dan laughed, in a way he often did while they were filming. It was that “Arin, you’re talking nonsense, Arin, you’re babbling again, Arin, what are you even _saying_ ” laugh that he knew all-too-well.

     “I’m just _saying!_ ” Arin squeaked.

     “I know, I know,” Dan reassured him. “This is, it’s totally awesome. Let me – god, I can’t believe we’re both still wearing pants. I mean, those are usually the first thing to go even when we’re just sitting on the couch,” he laughed. It was a good laugh, a comforting laugh, a familiar one. Everything was fine, and Arin’s chest un-squeezed. With a push from Dan, Arin swung off of his lap, allowing Dan to sit up again. He stared at the taller man as they both fumbled with their zippers, sliding off their jeans.

     Danny looked up at him and laughed again. “Are you – were you really not wearing underwear?”

     “Well, yeah, of course I go commando. I’m surprised you don’t.”

     “I dunno, I don’t like to presume,” Danny grinned. “Besides, it chafes.”

     “To me, underwear chafes. Unless it’s the good silk panties – but um, that’s for another time,” Arin blushed. “Um, do you,” he gestured at his crotch, sticking out one hip to pose for Dan, “do you like it?”

     Danny gaped and stuttered. “I, uh, don’t usually look at dicks, so, I… well, is that what an uncircumcised penis looks like? Because that’s a new experience for me.”

     Arin snorted, but still looked at him expectantly.

     “Dammit, Arin, I don’t fucking know,” Danny laughed nervously, fidgeting. “But, ah, wait until you get a load of this.” He hooked his fingers on the waistband of his boxers.

     “Haha, I certainly _can’t_ wait until I get a _load_ from –“ Arin choked on his own words as Danny pulled down his boxers, letting his erection spring free. It was long and thick and _holy shit_ if Arin could be in love with a penis it would have been love at first sight. He stared while Danny looked nervously in his direction, but Arin didn’t see Dan’s questioning look. He dropped to his knees, mesmerized, and shuffled towards him, stopping in-between Dan’s thighs.

     “I thought you were going to wait on that blowjob?” Dan half-joked, but Arin frankly wasn’t listening. The plug he’d held in his ass all day was driving him crazy, and this sight had sent him over the edge. He glanced up at Dan.

     “I hope you don’t mind,” he rasped, before taking the tip into his mouth.

     As much as Arin adored Suzy’s strap-ons, there was nothing that could compare to the taste and feel of a real live cock in his mouth. He moaned around it, and Dan echoed the noise from above. With practiced ease, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked around it a few times, then slid in one slick motion all the way down it until his nose was buried in hair as curly as the hair on Dan’s head. Above him, Danny whimpered, whispering a breathy “oh, _shit_.” Arin wasn’t satisfied until he could get him shouting, so he backed off and began a pattern – down, back out, then sucking and licking on the head before sliding back down to the base. Danny moaned and groaned, and holy _shit_ he was moaning “Arin, Arin, please, god, Arin,” and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing Arin had heard in his _life_.

    Unable to resist, Arin wrapped one hand around his own cock and started jerking himself off. He hummed and groaned around the cock in his mouth and was about to move to the balls before Dan pressed one hand on Arin’s shoulder, pushing him off.

     “Arin, holy shit, but if you don’t stop we’re never going to get to the main event, capiche?” His voice was rough and low and Arin’s heart beat fast against his ribcage as he slowly, shakily,  stood to his feet. Danny slid back on the bed until he was propped up against the pillows, and looked up at Arin. “You said you wanted to, ah, to ride me, right? Like this?”

     “Hell fucking yeah.” Arin climbed on the bed, then took a second thought and grabbed a drink off the nightstand, gulping it down. “Takes the taste away,” Arin explained to a confused Dan. “Don’t get me wrong, I fucking love it, but I want to keep kissing you.” To prove his point, he leaned over and pressed his lips against Danny’s, pushing him into the mattress.

     When they broke away, panting, Danny looked unsure, as if he’d had a thought while they were kissing. “Don’t I, I mean, don’t you, don’t you have to be, like, prepped or something? Before we fuck?”

     Arin laughed. “Don’t worry about it, man, I got it on lockdown.” He lay down on his back next to Danny, spreading his legs and reaching down between them as Dan looked on in fascination.

     “Ohhh, holy shit!” Danny exclaimed as Arin took hold of the plug that he’d had in for the past few hours, sliding it out of his stretched asshole and tossing it aside. He was dripping with lube, worked out and fucking _ready_ for anything that came his way. Flipping back over, he turned around and presented his ass to Dan as if being inspected.

     “Holy shit,” Dan whispered again. “You’re so fucking wet, aren’t you, babygirl?” he murmured, and Arin keened, reaching around to smack his own ass. He was such a showoff in the bedroom, desperate for attention. But then again, he knew Danny wouldn’t want to be such a Dom, wouldn’t grab his hair and fuck him into the bed for hours like Arin wished he would, wouldn’t smack and lick and bite like he loved so much.

     And Arin was fine with that. He was fine with whatever Danny wanted to do, even being here was more than he could have expected outside his fantasies. So he pivoted back around, positioning himself so that his knees once again straddled Danny’s hips.

     Now that he could see Dan’s face, he gulped, and his cock jumped in eager anticipation. Danny was staring at him like a hungry wolf, mouth almost drooling, eyes wide and pupils so blown he could barely see any of the beautiful brown color. Arin yelped as Dan sunk his fingers into Arin’s plush hips -- a sharp contrast to Danny’s bony figure.

     “Fuck, you look so good like this,” Danny panted, leaning up for another heated kiss.

     “Yeah, and don’t I know it. I look fucking _great_.” Arin sat up straight, positioning himself as best he could over Dan’s erect cock. “Let’s get this show on the road!” he exclaimed, laughing only to push away the anxiety that was starting to build. With only a bit of fumbling, Arin reached between his legs and grabbed at Dan’s dick, manhandling it so that the head was pressed tantalizingly against the puckered rim of his asshole. He sucked in air and pressed down slowly onto the thick shaft.

     Arin moaned  and threw his head back as he felt it slide deep within him, filling him just as he loved. Danny’s grip on his thighs only grew tighter, and Arin wished it would leave bruises. He glanced up to gauge Dan’s reaction and nearly gasped at the goddamn beautiful man. Danny was staring at him, panting, his long hair tumbling carelessly across the pillows.

     Noticing the look, Danny gave him a lopsided grin. “Holy shit, you feel so good, Arin,” he murmured, punctuating the sentence by thrusting his hips upwards. “Can’t believe you take all of it so easily, so good for me,” he said, almost as if he didn’t realize what he was saying. But even if he didn’t know it, he was driving Arin crazy.

     Arin pushed his hips up and settled back down again, relishing the noises he was getting from Dan. “Yeah, yeah, _fuck_ , Danny, I fucking love your cock,” he whined, voice a half-octave higher than usual. The steady rhythm they were working was mesmerizing, and Arin felt himself slipping into his headspace more with every thrust. But as he dropped deeper, his pace slowed.

     “Arin, hey, Arin, are you okay?” Danny’s voice cut through the fog. “Are you still with me?”

     It took Arin a moment to respond. “Yeah,” he answered, startling himself. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. “Just, got into something there. Fuck, you feel so goddamn good.”

     “Yeah, you too. Hey, are you maybe getting tired or something?” Dan frowned at him in concern before his face lit up with a grin. “Here, let me… let’s switch here.”

     Before Arin could get another thought out, Dan let go of one of his hips and placed his palm flat on Arin’s back, drawing the two closer together. He rocked to the side once, twice, three times, and with a “hup” Dan had flipped them both over. Arin was now laying on his back, legs up in the air, staring up at a proud Dan whose hair hung over his face.

     “I know, I’m pretty talented, right?” Dan laughed, then made a low purring noise and nuzzled Arin’s neck. They sat like that for a moment before both men realized they were still hard beyond belief. Shifting into a slightly more comfortable position, Dan wrapped Arin’s legs around his hips and started fucking into him.

     Arin almost cried, it felt so fucking good. He didn’t even know what he was saying anymore, only that he was babbling and shouting and begging for Danny to go harder and faster as the heat built up in his stomach. When Danny shifted again and the head of his cock caught the thick bump of his prostrate, Arin screamed with pleasure and clawed at Danny’s back, clutching the tall man closer to him.

     “Please, Dan, holy _shit_ I’m going to come,” Arin panted, less of a warning than a statement of fact -- and an opportunity for Dan to forbid him from it. But Danny didn’t take the opportunity, most likely because he didn’t even know that there was one. It was fine, frankly, if Arin wasn’t allowed to come soon he was probably going to fucking explode.

     He exploded anyways, the built-up heat bursting out across his own chest in long, thick strands. Danny kept fucking him through the high, compounding the feelings until Arin almost thought he couldn’t take it anymore.

     “Are you gonna come for me, Danny, please, come on, I need your cum in me,” he encouraged with a moan, and Danny was all too happy to oblige. Arin writhed and groaned as he was filled up once more, and it felt like a goddamn prize. Dan held his cock in Arin’s ass as they both softened, panting hot breaths into each other’s mouths. Danny’s curly hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, and Arin stared at it. His head felt clear and thoughtless.

     Dan leaned down to kiss him once more before gently pulling out. “Holy shit,” he whispered into Arin’s ear. “That was so, you were totally awesome,” he told him, and Arin’s heart warmed at the praise. “But holy fuck, we are… _so_ gross right now.”

     Arin laughed and closed his eyes. “If you have the energy, towels are in the master bathroom over there,” he informed Dan, voice hoarse and rough. He felt Danny’s warmth leave him, and the mattress dipped, but a moment later he was back again, pressed close against Arin’s back.

     “Fuck it,” Dan declared. “Let’s just be gross for a while.”

     “Yeah. We can clean up when Suzy gets back.”

     Dan chuckled, breath hot against the nape of Arin’s neck. “Yeah, I’m sure she’ll want to hear _all about it_.”

     “She will, you know.” He was about to start rambling about stuff Dan definitely already knew, but Dan raised one hand and rested it on Arin’s head, combing his fingers through Arin’s tangled hair.

     “You’re so soft,” Danny muttered sleepily. “I fuckin’ love you so much, dude.”

     “I fuckin’ love you, too, dude,” Arin told him, but he got no answer back. Maybe Dan was asleep already, or maybe he was just tired, or maybe it just didn’t need an answer.


End file.
